Sins of the Past
by kelly4
Summary: Todd's past comes back to haunt him, threatening his happiness with Téa.
1. Chapter 1

**September 2004**

The lovers lay intertwined peacefully in the midnight black of the early morning hours. Only the faint wisps of the crescent moonlight provided a respite from the inky blackness. One dusky stroke rested appropriately on their joined hands. A large strong hand tenderly grasping the smaller, yet equally strong one. A thick, hunter green comforter surrounded them, as they held each other beneath its thick, warm folds.

It is into this peaceful setting that a small cry disturbs the comforting silence. Both stir slightly, only to settle back down almost immediately. A moment later, another cry rings out, this one longer and more insistent. He squeezes her hand gently and with his other hand gently pushes her long brown hair away from her ear.

"I'll get him," Todd whispers groggily, leaning down to plant a tender kiss on her bare shoulder. Téa mumbles something incoherent and snuggles deeper under the covers. He grins slightly, gently touching the soft brown hair that had fallen onto the pillow before he gets out of bed. He leans to the floor and grabs his discarded pajama bottoms and quickly pulls them on. He sees the faint outline of the doorway and, not wanting to wake her by turning on the light, carefully navigates his way through their dark bedroom, following the sound of tiny cries.

He enters the nursery, reaching carefully to turn on the small lamp by the door, making sure it keep it on the dimmest level. He walks over to the crib and gently reaches in to pick up his whimpering son.

"Alright," he whispers gently, "what is it tonight, buddy?"

The tiny baby squirms against his father, calming slightly as he finds the warm nook of Todd's neck.

"Oh you are so easy," Todd says, laughing lightly as he holds his precious baby son close. He closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of his son's soft skin against him.

"Here's the deal kid. You gotta let me and your mom get some sleep," he pauses for a second, smiling at his own words. "See what your mom has done to me, kid? Makes me actually look forward to sleeping!"

He walks slowly around the room, feeling the reassuring breath of his son on his skin.

"You know, I used to hate sleeping just as much as you do. Thing is, buddy, you gotta rest up. You're gonna need all that energy when you're ready to take on the world."

He gently kisses his son's soft forehead and carefully lifts him away from his shoulder. He lays him back down in the crib, lightly carressing his cheek and smiling at his son's closed eyes.

"How 'bout givin' us a break for the rest of the night, huh?" He waits a few more minutes, his chin leaning against the solid dark cherry rail of the crib, making sure the guy was really out before carefully making his way back to their bedroom.

"He okay?" he hears her sleepy voice mumble.

"Yeah," he whispers, shedding his pajama bottoms and climbing back into bed beside her. "He just likes the attention, like his mommy," he whispers, and she feels his lips form into a smile as the press softly against her shoulder.

"Oh, I think it's like his Papi, querido," she responds drowsily, snuggling closer to him.

"Me? I'm incredibly low maintenance," he quips back, causing Téa to laugh sleepily and turn on her other side, so she's facing him. He pulls her closer, nuzzling his face into her long, brown hair. They lay quietly, and soon, he recognizes the gentle rhythm of her breathing that tells him she's asleep.

He watches her. Still, after all the time they've been together, apart, and back together, it is one of his favorite things to do. This life he has...it was something that he never dared to let himself dream would actually come to him one day. He didn't deserve it. And it was that attitude that had pushed her away so many times. It had been a constant storm inside him - still was sometimes. The difference was now, he gave himself a break. He'd look at her, and realize that having her and their family, it was more important than the self hatred he would rain upon himself. More important than the punishment a part of him felt he deserved.

There were times though when he felt it. That waiting for the other shoe to drop feeling that only someone who had lived through the consistent disappointments combined with still finely tuned animal instincts could feel. It would never leave him...and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Kept him sharp, ready for anything. Besides, he knew Téa. She loved his edge, his danger...just as much as she loved the man who tenderly cared for his children and held her in his arms all night.

His eyes catch the bright red numbers of the digital clock on the bedside table. There was a time when he had dreaded the night. But it seemed ever since she had come into his life - the night had gotten easier. The simple act of watching her sleep, even early on in their first marriage, had started to ease the fear and loneliness of the dark night hours.

Now, even his sleepless nights, which he still had, didn't seem quite so bad. In fact, he'd venture to say that with her safely in his arms, he could get through anything the demons of the night could throw at him.

He intertwines his hands with hers, he drifts back to sleep...

unaware of the cold eyes looking up from the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

All Todd can hear as he walks into the kitchen is the adorable sound of his son giggling. He smiles as he watches Téa bouncing him gently on her legs, her eyes bright as she takes in every expression crossing Dylan's face.

Téa sees Todd enter the kitchen out of the corner of her eyes.

"You're son is a morning person," she giggles.

"He sure as hell didn't get that from me," he retorts, grabbing a mug and filling it with steaming hot coffee. "Think anymore about Viki's offer?" He reaches into the refrigerator and grabs a carton of orange juice, pouring a tall glass for Téa.

"I have," she replies cryptically.

"And?"

"I'm not ready to even think about leaving him yet," she says wistfully, brushing a gentle kiss against her son's cheek.

"Well, it wouldn't be until January anyway."

"You think I should take it?"

"I'm not saying that. Look, we're rich Delgado. You don't have to work another day in your life if you don't want to."

"But?"

"I know you. You go crazy if that brilliant mind of yours isn't working on something. Besides, it's one class, at least at first, only three days a week."

She gives him a slightly bemused look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just remember the days when you would do anything to get me_ not_ to work."

"It wasn't that I didn't want you to work, I just didn't want you working for someone I hated," Téa rolls her eyes in response and he smirks. "I like Viki, so hey, no problem."

"How generous of you," she retorts sarcastically, a smile playing on her lips. "I guess...I'm a little nervous. I'm not a teacher, I'm a lawyer."

"Delgado, you can do anything you set your mind to. Besides, if the world's gotta be stuck with more lawyers, the least you can do is make sure they turn out like you."

"I'm assuming there's a compliment in there somewhere?" she asks dryly, cuddling Dylan against her shoulder.

"I just...I don't want you to get bored."

"Married to you? Not likely," she responds, grinning, then tilts her head and looks at him thoughtfully. "Funny, I was worrying about the same thing regarding you, Mr. Manning."

"You wouldn't ever let me get bored," he grins.

"Damn straight."

He sits down next to her, taking his son and sitting him carefully in his lap.

"Viki really wants you."

"I know, and I think it's a great opportunity."

"But?"

"But what?"

"Give it up, Delgado, I hear a "but"."

"What if I'm terrible at it?" she asks quietly. Todd watches her, noticing once again how the 'self confident, high powered attorney' facade really housed a scared little girl who didn't believe in herself.

"You couldn't possibly be terrible at anything," he responds softly. A small giggle escapes Dylan and Todd grins. "See, even the kid knows."

"Not that you're biased or anything."

"Think about it, and say yes. Because Viki is breathing down my neck."

"Ohhhh...so I should say yes for you?" she teases.

"Of course."

She stands and takes Dylan from him. "Get outta here and get to work, Manning."

**Later that day...**

Todd sets the phone down, his eyes falling to the pictures of Téa, Starr, Jack, and Dylan on his desk. After months of bickering, he and Blair had finally come to a custody arrangement they both could live with.

The joint custody thing still had its kinks now and then, but overall, it was working for everyone, most importantly, the kids. They had all finally settled into a routine, at least as normal a routine as one could hope for with all the personalities and history involved. Starr and Jack had settled into a life that was as stable as it was going to get for them.

The ringing phone startles him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head slightly, he reaches over to answer it.

"What?"

"Hey, how's your day going?"

"I have a bunch of incompetents working more me. So, the usual," he grumbles, causing Téa to smile on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"Carlotta called, she's not feeling well. Antonio's on duty so she asked me if I could just go make sure the diner's all closed up. I already called Jess and she's on her way over to watch Dylan."

"What time you gonna be out til?"

"Shouldn't be too late. Carlotta said to close down around 9:30."

"Want help?"

"Todd Manning closing down a diner," she giggles, "nice image. But I got it. I won't be too late. I left a bottle in the fridge for Dylan, ok?"

"Yeah. Be careful, huh?"

"Don't worry. I love you."

"Love you, too."

He sets the phone down. In the process, he catches his reflection in his monitor, noticing the grin, the one that seemed to be on his face more often lately. Immediately, the grin turns to a scowl.

"Don't start getting soft," he mutters, beginning to rifle through a stack of papers. "'Cuz they're always waiting...always watching."

**10:15 PM...**

Téa wipes down the counter one last time. She knew the routine well, having helped out Carlotta a few times before when she was in a jam. She runs over the mental list one more time, checking each item off in her mind.

"Under a half hour," she says to herself. "Not bad, Delgado."

She walks back into the kitchen, taking one last glance at the ovens to make sure they're off. As she moves back into the dining area, she notices the streetlights streaming in through the windows, noticing the intricate patterns they make on the floor. She spots her cellphone on the counter, making a mental note to make sure she tucks it in her purse before she locked up for the night.

She takes one last quick walk around the diner, her eyes giving the tables and booths a quick scan. Satisfied that everything is in order, she heads back to the counter for her cell. She grabs her purse and unzips it...when a sudden chill runs through her.

"Mrs. Manning."

The voice startles her and she turns quickly...in the next moment hearing a tiny explosion...and the last vision she sees as a searing heat rips through her side is the tall shadowy figure, calmly aiming his gun at her...


	3. Chapter 3

Todd stops at the red light, toying with the idea of running it. Hell, there was no one around. Of course, knowing Bo, he'd sense it and be on his ass in a pair of seconds. Impatiently, he fiddles with the radio dial, trying to find something remotely listenable...

when suddenly a flash of pain rips through him.

He gasps, his hand tightening on the wheel. It eases slightly for a moment, before another rush overcomes him. Breathing hard, he manages to steer the car over to the road's shoulder, his eyes almost blinded with pain.

"What the fuck?" he mutters, one hand moving to the pain in his side. He leans his head against the steering wheel, trying to catch his breath. The stabbing pain subsides slightly, and he feels a constant ache radiating through his entire body.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to remember what he ate today, if he accidentally bumped into something, when suddenly he hears the word that tumbles unconsciously from his lips...

"Téa..."

He reaches over to the passenger seat and grabs his phone. He presses "1" on the speed dial and holds the phone to his ear, anxiously awaiting the sound of her voice.

"Hello?"

He closes his eyes, the pain beginning to increase slightly.

"Jess...Téa's not home yet?"

"No, she called about an hour ago, said she'd be home soon. She must have gotten held up."

A pang of anxiety rushes through him suddenly. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself.

"Dylan ok?"

"Yeah, I just checked on him a few minutes ago."

"Can you stay a little longer?"

"Yeah, everything okay?"

He closes his eyes, beginning to feel the pinpricks of a fresh onslaught of pain.

"I think so," he says, not all assuredly. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Just check Dylan one more time, while I'm on the phone," he says, and Jessica picks up on the anxiety in his voice.

"Sure but...are you okay?"

"I...I don't know. Just check. Please, Jess."

"Okay," she says, and Todd hears her muffled footsteps as she jogs up the stairs. It seems an eternity as he hears the nursery door creak open, then more footsteps as Jess moves towards Dylan's crib.

"Sleeping like a little angel," Jessica says quietly into the phone. She hears Todd exhale on the other end. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he says quietly. "I gotta go, Jess," he finishes absentmindedly, clicking the 'end' button on his phone. He closes his eyes as another stab of pain rips through him. He presses his fingers to his side as his other hand clutches the phone.

He shifts the car back into drive, trying to call on his past tolerance for pain - only one thought running through his head...

_Téa..._

He glances at the phone and presses the "2" to speed dial her cell. Gripping the steering wheel tightly as he heads to the diner, he holds the phone to his ear.

"Come on, answer," he breathes, hearing another rink. A click and Téa's voice suddenly resounds in his ear...

_"Hi, this is Téa...I'm not available right now..."_

He clicks the end button and redials.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Fuck," he mutters, slamming his foot down on the accelerator. He hits the end button as her voicemail clicks on again, and immediately hits redial, anxiously holding the phone to his ear. He continues this pattern, growing more scared and frustrated by the minute. In the distance, he sees the two streetlights that stand in front of the diner and instinctively presses down even harder on the gas.

The tires squeal as he makes a hard right into the parking lot. Throwing the car into park, he snatches the keys from the ignition and quickly jumps out, his breath intaking sharply as the pain begins to radiate anew throughout his body.

He notices her car, the streetlights bouncing eerily off of the shiny hunter green exterior, and his heart begins to pound even harder. He rushes to the front door, the fact that the diner is pitch black not escaping his attention. He pulls at it but finds it locked. Immediately, he pounds on the glass, his face almost pressed to the door as he tries to peer inside.

"Téa!!" he yells, pounding on the door. He grabs his cell phone out of his pocket as his eyes try to see anything through the murky darkness inside the diner. He hits redial and holds the phone to his ear...and as it rings he notice a glimmer of light from inside the diner. His eyes immediately go to it and he notices it's her cell phone, ringing in response to his call.


End file.
